


Best Sex Ever

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Sexy Time with the Guys, Sixsome, Smut, Teasing, lingerie!Gavin, lingerie!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just porn. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Sex Ever

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic [Here <3](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/92543899613/best-sex-ever)

The guys were all in the living room of the Ramsey house, lounging around and just relaxing. Ryan was laying on the couch, snuggling up against a pillow. Ray was playing The Impossible Game on Xbox to prove to Michael, who left angrily with Gavin following him after Ray successfully beat the first two levels in under 300 tries, that the game wasn't as hard as it seemed. Lastly, Geoff and Jack were just quietly conversing while Geoff was pouring himself a drink.  And Michael and Gavin? They have been in the bathroom for the past 20 minutes.

 

"Do you think he's okay?" Ray asked, now on level 3 of the game, almost threatening to beat that as well. Ryan just shrugged a reply.

 

"I'm pretty sure he is. Probably taking a shower with Gavin or something." He rubbed at Ray's hair mindlessly as he stared at Ray playing, chuckling when Ray cursed at the fact that he continued to die in the exact same place and had to start all over again.

 

"FUCK!" Ray yelled, almost slamming his controller down.

 

"Jesus, Ray, maybe you should work with Michael on Rage Quit," Geoff said, downing the last of his drink. Jack chuckled as he rubbed at Geoff's hand, rubbing his ears to emphasize how loud Ray reacted so suddenly in the calm quiet.

 

"No! It's just I keep dying right fucking there! And then you have to start ALL OVER AGAIN!" The group just laughed and sighed.

 

\---

 

"Come on, stupid fucking thing-- _fucking snap together already_!" Michael yelled angrily underneath his breath as he feeling with the bra. Gavin chuckled.

 

“‘ere, love, lemme help you out,” Gavin suggested as he took the two straps and pulled them together. Finally, the bra snapped in place and Michael smiled, taking a final look over himself in the mirror, chuckling devilishly.

 

"If this won't get these fucker's attention, we might as well leave and never come back," Michael said to the Brit, admiring himself in the mirror. He found his old lingerie set that he bought his ex-girlfriend in college. She broke up with him before he had a chance to give it to her, and Hell, why waste it? He kept it just in case he got a new girlfriend or just to happened to be in a six way relationship with his coworkers. He was so happy when he found out that he fit it and praised himself of how good he looked in it.

 

The outfit contained 2 very thin stockings that clipped on to the leather strap of the crimson red underwear, two arm sleeve gloves that reached all the way to the beginning of his shoulder, one plaid, lacy red bra that seem to give the illusion that Michael had full, plump breasts, and one lacy, red thong that barely held his package in place. He blushed as he tried to adjust himself in the underwear, but said "fuck it" as he decided that it looked good enough. The thong was covered in black frills and very thin to wear you could see the tone of Michael's skin. To top it all off, he found his beautiful, long, thick pink ribbon to wrap around his legs and thighs. He smiled as he struck a couple of poses in the mirror, blushing as the lacy thong's thin fabric showed majority of Michael's ass as the fabric almost sunk into the cleft.

 

Gavin also wore lingerie, laughing as he twirled around, loving it when his very thin, small skirt would fly up to reveal a bright purple thong underneath. Gavin didn’t wear a bra, but he did where a small tank that revealed his stomach along with it being loose enough for it to flow easily  when he twirled around. The tank was black and lacy with purple frills. It was also very sparkly, dazzling in the bathroom light. His bright purple thong had black frills with the thin line also riding up against his cleft, revealing his ass as well.

 

Why were they doing this? Because this was the first day out of 2 weeks of where the guys actually had decent alone time together. Aside from work, the guys were always busy with something else. Ranging from simple things such as going to Burnie's party, Ray wanting to go to Lazer Tag, or even Ryan and Jack going on a little date that they have been planning for weeks, finally they had some alone time today. All day today. Michael smiled he then top the whole outfit off with scrunching up his hair and applying dark, crimson lipstick. He felt severely awkward when he bought this. He tried to convince the lady at the register that it was for his girlfriend but from the lady's facial expression said, along with the fact that Ryan and Ray were in the background messing with each other and holding each other's hands, the lady knew that the the lipstick was definitely not for his "girlfriend".

 

"You gonna surprise them or something?" she asked with a wink, scanning the lipstick and placing it in the bag along with his soda and Red Bull that he bought. Michael only replied with a thick blush and a soft nod. The lady giggled.

 

"Cute. I'm sure you'll look wonderful. They'll love it."

 

Michael sure hoped so as he finished applying the make up. It felt weird to have something like that on his lips. It was slick and waxy and Michael almost grin because the new feeling so overwhelming. However, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, looking in the mirror still to check for any flaws or anything that looked out of place. Nothing. He was perfect. He offered some to the Brit who shook his head. “No, love, I don’t do makeup,” he chuckled, remembering that one time when Michael and him were alone together and Michael finally convinced him to put on some eyeliner. After that, Gavin swore he would never put on any kind of make up ever again.

 

"Okay," Michael said, putting the tube away. He exhaled sharply, looking over himself again and biting his lip. he felt self conscious as he compared himself to Gavin. He was so much more revealing and he blushed until Gavin took his hands and kiss them.

 

“No worries, love, they’ll completely melt over us. Team Nice Dynamite, yeah?” Gavin asked. Michael smiled and kissed the Brit softly, still minding the fact that he had lipstick on. Michael felt shaky, but finally replied “Team Nice Dynamite”  as they began to walk down the hall, wondering if he should really do this. He tempted to turn around and tell Gavin to come with him to take off  _everything_  until the Brit continued to drag him down the hallway.

 

 _No. Do it._  Michael finally convinced himself.

 

With one last, final, encouraging breath, Michael walked into the living room along with Gavin and both lads quickly stood in front of the T.V, their arms crossed and their faces pouted.

 

The Third Level Impossible Game music stopped as Ray died again. He was about to curse again, yelling at the two lads for getting in the way until he stopped himself. 

“ _Woah,_  what the fuck?” Ryan asked, sitting up, the couch groaning under his sudden weight shift.

 

Geoff and Jack looked to see what the sudden commotion was about until they saw and their jaws dropped.

 

“ _Michael_ , fucking  _Gavin_ , wha-what?” Geoff asked. Jack let go of Geoff’s hand because it went limp and fell to his side.

 

The T.V continued to play music until the block continued to die because Ray was just staring at Michael and Gavin, his controller dropping to the ground.  All eyes were on the skimpy dressed ginger and Brit now and this when Michael almost panicked and mentally cursed himself as he saw the guys’ reactions.

 

 _God, you look stupid! They’re probably wondering why the fuck you’re doing this and they probably even think that you look like a fool!_  he told himself, but he paused as he cleared his throat.

 

“Like what you see, boys?” Gavin said in the most seductive voice ever that even almost made Michael break character to just bite his lip at how sexy the British lad sounded.

 

Ray only groaned a reply, his fingers still in the position of how he held his controller, but the controller still laying on the ground.

 

“Je-Jesus, Michael--Gavin,  _God_ ,” Ryan voiced, closing his eyes. Jack just smiled like an idiot and started nodding which almost made Michael break character just to laugh at how stupid Jack looked doing that. Gavin chuckled, blowing a kiss to the Gent and  _fuck_ , Michael was convinced Gavin has done this before.

  
Geoff did not say a word except for biting his lip, his eyes scanning the ginger and the Brit in their outfits, and especially pausing when he saw the skimpy thong that pathetically tried to keep Michael’s package in place.

 

“You know, I’ve been feeling awfully lonely these past two weeks. No one has been giving me any attention,” Michael drawled, trying his best to sound like a stereotypical girl who talked her way into situations like these; all these guys staring at him, making him feel the center of the world along with Gavin. He felt the mental support as Gavin smiled with Michael’s sudden confidence.

 

He slowly started walking towards Ray whose hands were now near his groin to try and cover up his growing situation with every step that Michael took towards him. He was humming softly, trying not to stare at the ginger, but failing miserably as Michael bent over him, kissing the Hispanic’s lips softly.

 

Gavin whistled when he took a look at Michael’s ass, especially with it’s compromising position of how Michael was bent over, making noises of appreciation of the view. Ryan only groaned, trying to look away because he was always taught that it was rude to stare at someone and especially think such  _sinful_  thoughts about them. He couldn't help himself, however as his eyes continued to dart over Michael and then suddenly Gavin, who started to walk over towards Ryan, as well. Geoff growled as he stood and walked towards Michael and Ray, bending over Michael and kissing his ear softly.

 

“Aww, so that’s what this is about, huh?” Geoff growled, his hands finding the ginger’s bare ass and giving both cheeks a good  _squeeze_  groaning at how the cheeks felt against his palms.

 

“Fuck,” Michael moaned at the sudden feel, letting go of Ray’s lips. Ray cleared his throat as he tried to find the words to describe how he felt, but there weren’t any.

 

“You look both look so amazing, Michael and Gavin,” Jack finally said, finding the words perfectly. Michael only hummed in gratitude as a thank you until the ginger gasped sharply as Ray started to attack his neck with rough bites and kisses.

 

Gavin said a small, smug, “thank you” as he finally sat on Ryan’s lap, taking his finger to turn Ryan’s gaze to him. “What’s the problem, dear, do you not think I’m pretty?” Gavin playfully said, pouting and looking at Ryan through hazle, puppy eyes. The Gent groaned, immediately nodded his head.

 

“You--you look so...so fucking,--fuck, Gavin,” he gave up on trying to find the words as he closed the gap between him and the lap, kissing him needily and suddenly Jack was there beside them, playing with the Brit’s skimpy thong, popping it to where Gavin moaned against Ryan’s lips.

 

“Jesus, both of you, I can’t even,” Geoff said as he finally stopped bending over Michael, playing with his bra. “Fucking, who thinks we need to go to the bedroom? Ay.”

 

“Ay.”

 

“Ay.”

 

“Ay.”

 

“Ey-o.”

 

“Fucking now,” Ryan growled against the Brit’s lips and Gavin fucking _melted_. Everyone loved it when Ryan was like this, so demanding and so rough whenever he wanted something.

 

“Woah, come down there, hon,” Jack laughed as he leaned in to his Ryan’s cheek of which the Gent smiled in return.

 

Geoff grabbed Michael by his waist, happily laughing as he practically started to drag the ginger into the bedroom, Ray soon running behind along with Jack. Ryan started to pick up the Brit who yelped loudly at the sudden feel of being picked up, but happily started laughing as suddenly he was thrown on the bed beside Michael.

 

Michael was laughing as he pulled Gavin in for a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around him. Gavin moaned happily into the kiss and when pulling away, said “Boi, wasn’ this the best idea ever, yeah?” Michael nodded in reply before Geoff cutting both of them off as he whistled sharply.

 

“Well, you probably just got yourself in a pit of trouble,” he growled, but the smile on his face never leaving. “How badly do you want us? I mean we could just sit here and watch as our two little cute twinks mess with each other.”

 

Ryan practically growled at the idea along with Ray. Jack just hummed happily as he thought about Michael and Gavin so desperately clinging on to each other, trying to find their pleasure points, but failing because only _they_  truly know how to please the two.

 

“Geoff!” Michael whined, but the Gent shook his head.

 

“Getting so dressed up for us, might as well put on a show,” Ray finally found the words as he looked at the sight before him, the bulge in his pants indicating of how turned on he was from the two lads.

 

“What a great idea!” Geoff agreed. “Put on a show for your daddies, won’t you?”

 

“Yes sir!” Gavin said happily, pulling Michael close. Michael whined only because he wanted to someone to fuck him right there, but obeyed as he closed the gap between him and the Brit, kissing him passionately.

 

“God, so pretty,” Geoff complimented, palming himself as he stared at the two.

 

Michael and Gavin soon became a mess of limbs and kisses as they tangled himself into each other, wrapping their legs around each other’s waists and arms around each other’s neck. Their kisses soon turned needy and messy as they quickly became so close of getting past to point of no return. It was so cute as they started to almost battle each other for dominance, their tongue rubbing against each other’s and fighting to see who could win. Michael moans became more desperate and needy as it was obvious that Gavin won the small battle. Michael soon had his hands rubbing up against Gavin’s hard cock, making the Brit gasp in pleasure before pulling two fingers out and placing them in Michael’s mouth, telling him to suck. Michael obeyed, quickly lathering up the Brit’s fingers with his tongue dancing around and darting between the digits.

 

Gavin finally pulled his fingers out and worked them into Michael’s thong, soon finding the ginger’s entrance. He kissed Michael deeply as he stuck his index finger in, swallowing the sudden loud moan that the ginger produce.

 

“Fucking, Christ,” Ray exhaled and Gavin took a quick look at the other four who just sat there on the little couch, leaning against the cushions. They all had their hands fixated on their dicks, loving the sight that they were witnessing. Gavin almost shuddered at the thought of being watched like this, but quickly began to focus and Michael practically was begging for another finger and soon a third.

 

“Micoo,” Gavin whimpered against the ginger’s ear. “P-please, I want--”

 

Michael understood as he quickly started to lubricate his own fingers and soon positioned them in Gavin’s entrance. Gavin whimpered against the ginger’s lips as Michael roughly stuck his finger in, soon growing into two as well.

 

“They’re fucking getting ready for us,” Geoff smiled as he continued to watch his boyfriends finger each other, moaning for more. They were getting so riled up that Michael actually almost forgot they were here until Geoff finally started to crawl on the bed, making Michael gasp.

 

“Hand me the lube,” Geoff stated and Jack quickly through the handy bottle to Geoff from the counter. The Gent caught it and squirted a dollop on his hand to begin to coat up his dick. “God, so fucking hot, Michael. Having Gavin do that to you, fuck. I hope you’re ready for me.”

 

“ _Please_ , Geoff,” Michael begged and Geoff smiled as he began to press into the ginger whose face was in the pillows and his ass presented in the air. Geoff quickly pulled the thong off of Michael and pressed into the ginger. Michael practically yelled out from Geoff’s cock filling him up so quick and so hard. Geoff wasted no time before beginning to pound into the ginger, loving the streaming moans that fell from Michael’s lips along with curses and broken gasps of the Gent’s name.

 

“Fuck! G-Geoff! Oh, ye-right fucking there, fuck yeah. Fuck me, Daddy,” Michael smiled, knowing that the word “daddy” would encourage Geoff to go faster and harder, driving the Gent almost insane. Right he was as Geoff moaned, beginning to pound the ginger harder and harder, muttering to himself and biting his lip.

 

“Gavin, get the fuck over here,” Ryan growled as his hand continued to work his cock, moaning when Gavin finally came over to sit on his lap. “Gonna ride me, you little whore?” Ryan asked. Gavin moaned, loving it whenever Ryan called him such dirty words. It showed that the Gent was so fucking ready and needy for  _him_

 

“God, please, Ry, I--I need you,” Gavin said, lifting himself up. Ryan grabbed the lube and quickly slicked up his dick just before Gavin eagerly began to sink down, gasping at the stretch of Ryan’s thick cock inside of him.

 

“Jesus Christ, Gavin,” Ray said, closing his eyes, his hands still working on his dick until suddenly Jack beside him started to nibble and kiss Ray’s ear. Ray moaned loudly, loving it when Jack always started to suck or nibble, especially with his beard tickling so much so to get the Lad all excited a worked up. “Oh, Jack,” he moaned as Jack took a large hand to wrap around Ray’s throat. Jack did not seem like the type to like choking, but he definitely was as he started to press his hand along Ray’s throat, earning a gasp from the lad.”

 

“God, maybe next, you should wear something. Team Lads helping out Team Gents with a little show, huh?” Jack removed Ray’s hand, wrapping his own around Ray’s dick and slowly grabbing the lube before Ray could protest.

 

Ray moaned at Jack’s words, biting his lip and looked at his boyfriends all around the room. Ryan had his teeth grit as he helped Gavin bounce up and down on his cock, moaning occasionally and praising at Gavin’s tightness. Geoff ruthlessly pounding into Michael, showing no mercy as Michael was screaming the Gent’s name over and over along with “daddy” and “oh, daddy, you’re gonna make me cum!”.

 

“Fuck, shit, J-Jack,” Ray moaned as soon he then felt Jack pressing up against him, gasping at the whole new feel. He never had a real cock inside of him. Sure, him and Michael used toys on each other, but never the actual real thing. Ray was always top, until now.

 

“Tell me if it isn’t okay--”

 

“God, it’s more than okay, fuck,  _please_ ,” Ray moaned and soon Jack moved until he was completely filled. “Jesus!” Ray hissed at the sudden stretch and burn, but never told Jack to stop. Jack slowly started to move in the Lad, kissing and biting ray’s ear to encourage Ray and Ray complied. “Fuck me,” he moaned and Jack listened as he then roughly began to go faster and faster until he was pounding into the Lad almost as Geoff was pounding into Michael.

 

Gavin was smiling, moaning loudly when Ryan moved an angle to wear everytime Ryan bottomed out, his cock would rub up against the Brit’s prostate,  _perfectly_  “Oh, Ry--Ry! Ryan, Ryan,” Gavin was practically chanting as he was suddenly seeing stars, Ryan thrusting up into the Brit, pressing his fingers hard against Gavin’s milky thighs, sure enough to leave bruises in the morning. “Holy! Good Lord, I’m gonna--” Gavin didn’t even finish his sentence as suddenly he was shooting his load, moaning Ryan’s name first along with the rest of his boyfriend’s names.

 

“Jesus Christ, so fucking hot,” Ryan said as he finally worked up to his orgasm, shooting deep inside the Brit.

 

Michael was cursing loudly until he finally screamed, “I’m cumming, Daddy!” as he finally came into Geoff’s hand who jerked the Lad all through his orgasm, soon following with him.

 

Ray was biting his lip as Jack continued to pound inside of him, trying to angle just enough to find his sweet spot. Ray almost felt embarrassed as the others began to watch him and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to hold back embarrassing moans.

 

He soon felt lips on his own and he opened his eyes to see Gavin kissing him and also beginning to stroke his cock. “Oh, doesn’t it feel good, love?”

 

“Feels so fucking good,” Ray replied until he gasped as Jack  _finally_  hit his prostate. “Oh, fuck! Feels so fucking good!” His moans started to get more and more desperate as Jack continued to thrust up into Ray until Ray was coming into Gavin’s hand, cursing loudly. “Fuck! Jack! I fucking love! Jesus, I love you guys,” Ray said, as he started to come down his orgasmic high. Jack finally groaned as he shot his load into the Lad, kissing Ray’s cheek.

 

“We love you, too, baby,” Jack said, snuggling up against Ray. Everyone soon got on the bed together and laid beside each other.

  
“Best. Fucking. Sex. I’ve ever. Had,” Geoff said with a laugh. Everyone smiled in agreement as sleep then started to take over.

 


End file.
